Appelvacht en Wolfhart fanfictions/ Een Verbroken Band
Hallo, ! Dit is de fanfiction van Wolfhart en Appelvacht. Wolfhart schrijft over Amberpels en Appelvacht over Wolkoog. thumb|een verbroken band... -> De Clans <- Proloog (geschreven door Appelvacht) Een grijze poes sloop door het hoge gras, in het territorium van de NachtClan. Alles was eng, en stil om haar heen. Maar ze was niet bang. Pootstappen. Ze kwamen dichterbij. De poes ging liggen, klaar om op de vijand te springen. Het was haar Clangenoot, Haverhart. 'Daar ben je!' riep hij vrolijk toen hij de poes zag. 'Wat is er?' De grijze poes siste. 'Jij bent het. Als jij verder zal leven, kan ik geen commandant worden! Een goede keuze ben je inderdaad. Maar dit is je laatste dag.' Haverhart kroop ineen. De grijze poes sprong op hem, en doodde hem gemakkelijk. 'Sorry, mijn partner. Maar dit is noodzakelijk.' miauwde ze. Nu moest ze terug naar haar kittens, Wolkkit, Amberkit, Lichtkit en Spitskit. Er klonken trieste stemmen toen ze het kamp binnenkwam. 'H....Haver...hart?' stotterde vroegere leerling, Muisroos. Ze had een goede band met hem. 'Paarsster, katten van de NachtClan, Haverhart is zojuist vermoord. En ik weet wie de dader is!' schreeuwde de poes. 'Donderstaart!' Paarsster keek h em verbaasd aan. 'We moeten niet zomaar conclusies trekken. Laten we bewijzen zoeken, dan vinden we hopelijk ook de dader. Hoofdstuk 1 (geschreven door Wolfhart) Amberpels kwam aangesneld. Al haar Clangenoten hadden zich verzameld onderaan de Grote Stronk en er klonken angstige kreten, maar ze kon niet zien waar ze omheen stonden. Toen Amberpels dichterbij kwam zag ze Paarsster staan. Hij knielde neer bij het lijk van een kat. Amberpels herkende de sneeuwwitte vacht onmiddelijk. 'Zwanenveder!' Zwanenveder was Amberpels' beste vriendin geweest. En nu... nu lag ze daar... dood... Amberpels drong tussen de andere katten door om bij haar vriendin te komen en ging naast haar liggen, haar neus drukte ze in de zachte witte vacht als teken van afscheid. 'Waarom jij?' mompelde ze, overmand door verdriet. 'Zwanenveder was een nobele krijger,' klonk Paarssters stem naast Amberpels. 'Ze had nog veel langer moeten leven. Wij eren haar optimisme en moed en zullen om haar rouwen.' 'En niemand vraagt zich af wie haar moordenaar is!?' Dat was de stem van Stofpels, de broer van Zwanenveder. Hij was duidelijk diep geschokt om zijn zusjes dood, net als Amberpels. 'Ik denk niet dat we daar iets mee opschieten, Stofpels.' antwoordde Paarsster kalm. 'Maar ik weet wie het is,' zei Stofpels. 'Beukenklauw is de moordenaar!' Geschokt keek Beukenklauw om zich heen. Alle katten keken hem aan. 'Ik? Hoe kom je daarbij?! Een tijd geleden is Haverhart vermoord en nu heeft die zelfde moordenaar weer toegeslagen. En dat is Donderstaart!' Een paar anderen vielen hem bij. 'Niet waar! Hij liegt!' bulderde Stofpels, en hij nam het op voor zijn vriend Donderstaart. Amberpels was ervan overtuigd dat hij gelijk had en dat Beukenklauw inderdaad de moordenaar was. Inmiddels was Paarsster op de Grote Stronk geklommen zodat zijn stem het geruzie van de katten overstemde. 'Laten we niet nu al conclusies trekken! Als we met elkaar gaan vechten los je niets op!' Amberpels was het niet met hem eens, ze wilde vechten met de moordenaar! Maar ze wist diep in haar hart dat wraak Zwanenveder niet terug kon brengen. Hoofdstuk 2 (geschreven door Appelvacht) Wolkoog en Bronshart, zijn vriend, liepen door het bos van de NachtClan. Wolkoog's moeder, Asstaart, was de commandant geworden na de dood van Wolkoogs vader. 'Hoe ziet het bos eruit?' vroeg Wolkoog ineens. 'Het is mooi, vol bomen en planten.' antwoordde Bronshart. Wolkoog was blind. Hij knikte toen. Die middag was er en Clanvergadering. Iedereen mocht zijn mening zeggen en daarmee wou Paarsster het mysterie oplossen. 'Ik denk dat Donderstaart Zwanenveder's moordenaar is omdat hij altijd bij haar in de buurt was,' miauwde Bronshart. 'Inderdaad!' miauwde Wolkoog. Donderstaart sprong woedend naar voren. 'Beukenklauw is de moordenaar, zoals Stofpels al zei! Omdat hij Zwanenveder en Haverhart niet mag!' Toen brak er een ruzie uit. Amberpels, Wolkoog's zus schreeuwde: 'Donderstaart heeft gelijk!' Wolkoog probeerde haar te vinden, en liep naar haar toe. 'Donderrstaart is juist de moordenaar.' probeerde hij haar te overtuigen. Ze schudde haar hoofd, en liep naar een plek waar alle katten verzameld stonden. 'Wie verliest, gaat het kamp uit!' riep Beukenklauw. Na een lang en heftig gevecht verloor Beukenklauw. 'En terecht, moordenaar!' riep Donderstaart. 'Ga niet weg, Beukenklauw!' 'Blijf hier!' riepen vele katten. 'Wie bij mij wil horen moet met mij mee!' schreeuwde Beukenklauw. 'Vaarwel, Amberpels.' miauwde Wolkoog kil. 'M...maar-' begon ze, maar Wolkoog was al weg. 'Het gebeurde allemaal zo snel..' zuchtte Wolkoog. 'Kom terug!' riep Paarsster. Hij rende achter hen aan, maar het hielp niet. 'Ik zal je missen, Amberpels.' fluisterde Wolkoog, voordat hij verdween. Hoofdstuk 3 (geschreven door Wolfhart) Als verstijfd stond Amberpels voor de uitgang van het kamp. Wolkoog was al lang niet meer te zien, maar ze kon nog steeds niet beseffen dat hij hier nu niet meer was. Waarom heeft hij voor Beukenklauw gekozen? dacht ze. Eigenlijk wist Amberpels wel dat ze haar broers keuze moest respecteren. Zij kon zelf toch ook niet bewijzen dat Beukenklauw de moordenaar was en niet Donderstaart? Amberpels dwong zichzelf om zich om te draaien, ze bekeek de gezichten van katten die waren gebleven. Stofpels, Paarsster, Geelpoot, Mistwolk en Donderstaart natuurlijk, stonden nog steeds geschokt midden in het kamp. Ook de medicijnkat, Lichtflits, kwam aanlopen. Zij was Amberpels' zus. Omdat Paarsster blijkbaar even geen woorden meer had, sprong zij maar op de Grote Stronk en nam het woord. 'Katten van de NachtClan,' sprak ze. 'Het is heel erg wat er gebeurd is, maar we moeten beseffen dat wij nou vijanden zijn, geen Clangenoten. Beukenklauw heeft ervoor gekozen de Clan te verlaten. Samen met de anderen katten die met hem mee zijn gegaan. We weten niet wie de moordenaar van Haverhart en Zwanenveder is, maar ik denk dat we het er allemaal mee eens zijn dat wij geen moordenaars in onze Clan willen!' zei Lichtflits, het was duidelijk dat ze Beukenklauw bedoelde. Paarsster was weer bij zinnen gekomen en nam zijn plek in naast de medicijnkat. Hij begon te spreken: 'Ik vind dat wij de naam NachtClan niet meer kunnen houden nu de helft van ons er niet meer is. Vanaf nu heet deze Clan de OchtendClan!' De katten die onderaan de Grote Stronk stonden te luisteren, mompelden instemmend. Toen Amberpels om zich heen keek zag ze dat er nog meer katten in de OchtendClan zaten. Vlinderpoot, en Mistwolk met haar kittens: Meloenkit, Hertkit en Verenkit waren ook naar Paarsster en Lichtflit komen luisteren. Die katten hebben zich tijdens het gevecht vast in de kraamkamer verscholen. Inmiddels drong Donderstaart naar voren: 'Paarsster, ik wil met je praten. Het gaat over het leiderschap,' zei hij met nadruk. Paarsster keek hem strak aan en ging toen naar zijn hol, op de voet gevolgd door Donderstaart en Lichtflits. Ik hoop maar dat het gesprek niet uit de hand loopt... dacht Amberpels Oh, was Wolkoog hier maar! Hoofdstuk 4 (geschreven door Appelvacht) Wolkoog en Spitsneus, zijn broer, liepen achter de groep van Beukenklauw aan naar een nieuw territorium. 'Amberpels en Lichtflits zijn bij Donderstaart gebleven. Asstaart, onze moeder, is hier ook niet..' vertelde Spitsneus. Wolkoog zuchtte. Hij wist waarom zijn zus bleef. Ze was verliefd op Donderstaart, dus zij wou per se bij haar partner blijven. 'We zijn de enige van onze familie hier.' zuchtte Wolkoog. Beukenklauw draaide zich om, naar zijn Clan. 'We gaan wonen in het gebied achter de Grensbergen. We gaan eerst onze geurmarkeringen doen zodat de NachtClan ons gebied niet zal binnendringen.' Wolkoog knikte. 'Daar is Grensbergen al!' riep Spitsneus. 'Duh, ik kan het niet zien!' mopperde Wolkoog. 'Sorry.' Toen liepen ze zwijgend richting Grensbergen. 'Vos!' piepte Veenkit vanuit de groep. Wolkoog hoorde een gil van Spitsneus. 'Achah jaaah!' riep hij naar Wolkoog. Achah jaaah? Wat zou dat betekenen? Toen rook Wolkoog de vos achter zich. Hij bleef stilstaan alsof hij bevroren was. 'Wolkoog!' riep Beukenklauw. De vos sprong op Wolkoog, en sloeg hem bewusteloos. 'Wolkoog,' miauwde de zachte stem van Honingbloem. 'Uh..?' Wolkoog opende zijn ogen. Natuurlijk zag hij niks. 'Wolkoog!' piepte een stemmetje blij. Het was Wolkoog's zoon Veenkit. Honingbloem was zijn partner, en Veenkit en Lavendelkit waren hun jongen. 'Je bent wakker!' piepte Lavedelkit. 'Ik dacht de de vos je gedood had!' Wolkoog wist dat ze in het nieuwe kamp waren. Kon ik het maar zien! '''Vanaf nu heten wij de AvondClan. Donderstaart's groep heet nu ook de OchtendClan. En we hebben Hertkit gestolen,' miauwde Honingbloem. 'Ze slaapt, nu. Ik vind het eigenlijk wel zielig voor Mistwolk.' Wolkoog knikte. 'Ik mis Amberpels, Lichtflits...' murmelde Wolkoog. Honingbloem drukte zich tegen hem aan. 'Je hebt mij, je jongen en Spitsneus nog.' Hoofdstuk 5 (geschreven door Wolfhart) Een paar dagen later... Amberpels liep door het bos. Ze was op jacht, dicht bij de grens met de AvondClan. Het was nog steeds moeilijk te bevatten dat het nou 'AvondClan' heette, en dat er vanaf nu geen NachtClan meer was. Amberpels ging de laatste tijd vaak jagen, en als het kon een beetje in de buurt van de grens. Dat gaf haar het gevoel dat ze bij Wolkoog was. ''Als hij terug zou komen, dacht Amberpels, zouden we dan nog steeds elkaars beste vrienden zijn? Ze zette die gedachte snel opzij want waarschijnlijk kwam Wolkoog toch nooit meer terug... Om even iets nuttigs te doen liep Amberpels nog wat verder het bos in. Ze was nu vlakbij de grens. Het kan vast geen kwaad om de geurmarkeringen te verversen. Het viel haar op dat de AvondClankatten anders roken dan de OchtendClankatten. Is er echt zoveel verschil tussen ons? Die gedachte deed Amberpels pijn. Geen pijn als van een doorn in een pootkussentje, het deed pijn vanbinnen. Eenmaal bij de grens aangekomen, merkte Amberpels iets raars op. De afgelopen dagen had ze hier telkens Wolkoogs vertrouwde geur geroken, vast omdat Beukenklauw hem dit stuk had toegewezen om de geurmarkering te verversen. Maar nu was die geur er niet meer. Amberpels maakte zich net zorgen over haar broer, maar toen viel haar nog iets op: het rook hier helemaal niet meer naar kat! En dat terwijl eerst elke dag de markering vernieuwd werd. Ik moet op onderzoek uit en Donderstaart vertellen wat ik heb ontdekt! Ze raapte al haar moed bij elkaar en stak de grens over. Hoofdstuk 6 (geschreven door Appelvacht) Het kamp. Verwoest. Dode katten. Honden. De krijgers van de AvondClan lagen al een paar dagen doodbloedend op de grond. Wolkoog had hard gevochten tegen de honden die het kamp aanvielen. De honden hadden het kamp aangevallen, en de ingang geblokkeerd met stenen. Er was nog één ingang, maar die was heel goed verborgen. 'Honingbloem.... ik hoop dat je veilig bent..' murmelde Wolkoog. Honingbloem en hun jongen waren nog op tijd ontsnapt. Zwampoot was verdwenen, en iedereen vermoedde dat ze gedood was door honden. Honden hadden ook hun territorium van zichzelf gemaakt, en alle prooi gestolen. 'Wolkoog.' miauwde een stem zacht. Wolkoog opende zijn nietsziende ogen. 'Amberpels?' miauwde hij. 'Wat doe jij hier? Beukenklauw kan je doden.' Zijn stem was schor en zacht. 'Ik rook dat er hier vreemde dingen waren. Ik wou kijken of je in orde was.' Wolkoog sloot zijn ogen. 'I...is Honingbloem oké? En mijn jongen?' Amberpels zuchtte. 'Ik weet het niet.' Wolkoog probeerde op te staan. 'Kun je Lichtflits halen? Zwampoot is dood.' miauwde Wolkoog zacht. 'Snel. De Clan wordt wakker.' Amberpels knikte, en rende weg. 'Wolkoog, ben je oke?' miauwde Spitsneus. 'Nee.' kreunde Wolkoog. 'Nee. Niets is goed.' antwoordde Wolkoog. Hij was meer gewond dan andere katten. 'Honingbloem komt terug, dat beloof ik. Wolkoog wist dat er iets aan de hand was. Lavendelkit, Veenkit, Hertkit, zorg goed voor haar. ''miauwde Wolkoog in stilte. Hoofdstuk 7 (geschreven door Wolfhart) 'Lichtflits!' riep Amberpels. 'Lichtflits, er is iets vreselijks gebeurd met de AvondClan! We moeten ze helpen, nu meteen, voor het te laat is...' Ze hield abrupt op met praten toen ze Lichtlfits' uitdrukking zag. De medicijnkat keek strak voor zich uit. 'Het spijt me, maar dat zijn mijn zaken niet. Laat ze het zelf maar uitzoeken, de verraders.' Ze sprak elk woord vol afkeer uit, alsof ze het over rottend vlees had, niet over haar vroegere Clan, en draaide zich toen om. Amberpels schrok van die reactie. ''Dat de AvondClan een andere mening heeft dan de OchtendClan, maakt ze toch niet gelijk een stel ongevoelige moordenaars?! 'M- maar... we moeten ze toch helpen? Zwampoot is dood!' Dat had het gewenste effect. Lichtflits' oor bewoog naar haar toe, dus vervolgde Amberpels: 'Denk aan Wolkoog, hij is zwaargewond en dan weigeren wij, zijn familie, te helpen! De katten daar zijn er heel erg slecht aan toe. Zijn wij dan toch zo harteloos om ze aan hun lot over te laten?!' miauwde ze met overslaande stem. Ze wilde helemaal geen ruzie maken met haar zus. Lichtflits zag eruit alsof ze Amberpels het liefst een klap zou geven, maar voordat dat gebeurde, kwam Donderstaart tussenbeide. 'Wat is hier aan de hand?' snauwde hij tegen Amberpels. Ze keek hem ongelovig aan. Wat had ze ooit in hem gezien? Nu hij leider was, merkte ze dat Donderstaart handelde naar zijn eigen haat voor Beukenklauw, en niet naar wat het beste was voor zijn Clan. Hij misbruikte zijn macht, net als Beukenklauw. Paarsster was een veel betere leider, maar hij zat de laatste tijd diep in de put omdat zijn eigen Clan hem had verlaten. En Stofpels... Hij was Donderstaarts grootste volgeling. Van deze katten kon ze blijkbaar geen hulp verwachten. Zonder nog iets te zeggen liep Amberpels het kamp uit. Natuurlijk hield Donderstaart haar tegen: 'Hé, ik vraag je wat!' Ze reageerde niet. Ze had zich vergist toen ze dacht dat hij onschuldig was. Misschien was dat wel zo, maar ze kon op dit moment niemand vertrouwen. Niemand, behalve Wolkoog. Ik moet hem helpen. 'Kom onmiddellijk terug!' riep Donderstaart haar nog na, maar Amberpels was al weg. Hoofdstuk 8 (geschreven door Appelvacht) De meeste wonden van de katten waren al aan het helen, maar de meeste wonden van Wolkoog zouden pernament zijn. Zijn jongen waren terug en de honden waren verjaard door de DagClan, maar Honingbloem was ontvoerd door de OchtendClan. Amberpels kwam in het geheim langs, om prooi te brengen. Niemand wist ervan, behalve Wolkoog en Spitsneus... Vandaag was Amberpels er weer. 'Amberpels.' fluisterde Wolkoog tegen zijn zus. 'Ja?' vroeg ze. 'Spitsneus heeft een voorstel.' Spitsneus verscheen uit het kamp. 'Het is niet handig om hier te blijven ontmoeten. Wat vind je ervan om om de dag in de Watervalgrot te ontmoeten?' vroeg hij. Amberpels' ogen begonnen te glinsteren. 'Dat is een fantastisch idee! Die grot is ideaal. En er zijn gangen naar ieders territorium.' Spitsneus, Wolkoog, Amberpels en Lichtflits hadden die grot ooit ontdekt toen ze kittens waren en het kamp uit waren gegaan. 'Lichtflits is de laatste tijd heel depressief. Sinds ik haar vroeg om jullie te helpen met jullie wonden,' miauwde Amberpels. 'Ze zei ook dat ik moest zeggen dat ... Donderstaart Zwampoot gevangen heeft genomen.' Spitsneus gromde. 'Vanavond afspreken in de grot?' miauwde Wolkoog. 'Is goed,' mompelde Amberpels. 'Tot zo.' Die nacht leidde Spitsneus Wolkoog naar de Watervalgrot. Het was een prachtige grot, met een waterval en mos met kleine bloemetjes aan de wand. Onderaan de waterval was een kleine poel. Wat de katten niet wisten, in dat er onder die poel ook een kamer was waar de Maanrots stond. Daar communiceerden leiders en medicijnkatten met de SterrenClan. Alleen zij wisten waar de Maanrots stond. Wolkoog rook dat Amberpels en Lichtflits er al waren. 'Wolkoog, Spitsneus!' riep Lichtflits blij. 'Jullie zien er ... nogal gewond uit. Gelukkig heb ik kruiden meegebracht.' Lichtflits pakte haar kruiden en deed ze op de wonden van Spitsneus en Wolkoog. 'Sommige wonden zullen littekens worden. Daarna hadden de vier katten gespeeld, gepraat en leuke dingen gedaan. Om maanhoog gingen de katten terug naar hun eigen territorium. Hoofdstuk 9 (geschreven door Wolfhart) Een kwart maan later... De vier katten waren iedere avond hun kamp uit geslopen om elkaar in het geheim te ontmoeten. Amberpels vond het fijn dat ze haar broers op deze manier nog kon zien, ookal was het alleen 's nachts voor een paar uur. Wolkoogs wonden waren gelukkig goed aan het genezen, Lichtflits zei: 'Je kunt binnenkort vast wel weer beginnen met jagen, en...' ze twijfelde even. '...vechten.' De vier probeerden dat onderwerp zo veel mogelijk te vermijden, maar ze konden er natuurlijk niet onderuit komen dat ze tot verschillende Clans behoorden. Spitsneus streek met zijn lange staart langs Lichtflits' oor. 'Ik weet het, zusje... Maar maak je geen zorgen: ik beloof je bij deze dat ik je tijdens een gevecht niets zal aandoen.' Amberpels en Wolkoog vielen hem bij en langzaam verscheen er een glimlach op het gezicht van Lichtflits. Een beetje plagerig voegde haar broer er aan toe: 'Het wordt een echte uitdaging om jullie heel te laten, soms ken ik mijn eigen krachten niet!' Amberpels stortte zich op hem voor een schijngevecht, en haar zus en andere broer deden mee. Even later hield ze Spitsneus stevig tegen de grond gedrukt. 'En wie was hier ook al weer de sterkste?' plaagde ze hem terug. 'Jij natuurlijk! Genade!' piepte Spitsneus. Amberpels liet hem los. Ze ging tussen Lichtflits en Wolkoog zitten en de katten praatten met elkaar totdat het de hoogste tijd werd om terug te gaan naar hun eigen Clan. O, kon het altijd maar zo blijven, wij vieren bij elkaar... Later die nacht sloop Amberpels stilletjes het krijgershol van de OchtendClan binnen en ging liggen. Ze droomde over de NachtClan, zoals die ooit was geweest: Amberpels liep door het oude kamp en begroette al haar vrienden. In de kraamkamer speelden de kittens "krijgertje", en de outsten zaten te soezen voor hun hol. Er was geen teken dat er op wees dat één van deze katten een machtzuchtige moordenaar was. Iedereen was er... behalve een kat. Amberpels wist zeker dat er iemand niet bij was, maar wie? Ze besloot in het bos te gaan jagen. Al gauw viel haar blik op een groepje duiven dat rondscharrelde tussen de bladeren. Toen ze een geschikte prooi had uitgekozen sloop ze dichterbij. Net toen Amberpels het slachtoffer wilde grijpen, vlogen de vogels op, ze waren geschrokken van een gestalte die plotseling uit de bosjes was gesprongen. 'Wie ben jij?' riep Amberpels. De andere kat mompelde op een angstaanjagende toon: 'Ik zal jullie allemaal uitroeien... Eén voor één... Al is het het laatste wat ik doe...' Een bekende geur drong Amberpels' neus binnen. Een geur die ze gelijk herkende. 'Jij? D...dat kan gewoon niet!' Hoofdstuk 10 (geschreven door Appelvacht) Wolkoog was terug in het kamp. Er was al veel opgebouwd, en Beukenklauw had ''zichzelf ''de naam Beukenster gegeven. Honingbloem was ook al terug. 'Mama?' piepte Hertkit. 'Mag ik naar buiten?' Honingbloem knikte. 'Dan kunnen je broer en zus ook mee.' Beukenster had gezegd dat kittens twee keer per dag even buiten het kamp mochten komen om frisse lucht te krijgen. 'Morgen gaan we de OchtendClan aanvallen!' brulde Beukenster. Wolkoog verstijfde. 'M....maar Beukenster..? kunnen we niet wachten tot het kamp is opgebouwd en alle krijgers gevoed zijn?' stamelde Wolkoog. Beukenklauw keek hem verrast aan. 'Goed idee, Wolkoog. Maar het kan zijn dat de OchtendClan ook al plannen heeft om ons aan te vallen. BINNENKORT MEER